じてんしゃ
by grettama
Summary: Kaname got hurt, and Yuuki rode him home with his bicycle. A very short story about Yuuki and Kaname in their junior high school era. Boys love content. This story is too short till I dunno what I've to write for summary.


**/****じてんしゃ****- Bicycle/**

"_Kanamegane, ba~ka~."_

Twitch.

Urat di pelipis Tsukahara Kaname rasanya berdenyut protes, mewakili kekesalannya. Kalau lengan kanannya tidak luar biasa nyeri, ia pasti sudah menampol kepala orang yang ada di depannya saat itu juga tanpa ampun. Tapi Kaname hanya menghela napas, berusaha agar tidak terbawa emosi. Bagaimanapun orang yang barusan mengatainya 'bodoh' itu sudah menolongnya, walaupun sebenarnya nyeri di lengan dan sebagian besar tubuh sisi kanannya juga merupakan akibat dari orang itu.

Sang tersangka tak lain tak bukan adalah bungsu dari kembar Asaba, Yuuki.

Kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Kaname itu bermula saat jam sekolah usai sore itu. Yuuta, kakak kembar Yuuki, dan teman mereka yang satunya lagi, Matsuoka Shun, sudah pulang lebih dulu karena memang kelas Yuuki dan Kaname pulang belakangan karena ada pelajaran tambahan. Yuuki hendak mengembalikan buku catatan Kaname yang sudah dipinjamnya selama berhari-hari. Tapi alih-alih mengembalikannya dengan cara normal, Yuuki lebih memilih untuk melemparkan buku itu ke arah Kaname. Kaname yang refleksnya tidak begitu bagus, gagal menangkap buku catatannya, dan hasilnya, buku catatan itu bersarang dengan tidak elit di dedaunan pohon besar di luar jendela dekat tempat duduk Kaname.

Singkat cerita, Kaname langsung menghambur keluar kelas seraya melontarkan sumpah serapah pada Yuuki—ditambah kutukan pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menutup jendela di samping tempat duduknya—untuk mengambil catatannya. Kaname mencoba memanjat pohon itu. Dia berhasil menggapai bukunya, tapi di saat bersamaan dahan yang dia gunakan untuk berpijak patah, dan ia jatuh begitu saja, tertarik gaya gravitasi.

Dan sekarang Kaname berdiri di belakang Yuuki sambil memegangi kedua bahunya, sementara Yuuki mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengantar Kaname pulang.

"Kalau kau tidak melempar bukuku, jadinya juga tidak akan begini tahu," sergah Kaname sebal. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin, tapi nada jengkel dalam suaranya tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kalau kau memintaku mengambil bukumu alih-alih kau lakukan sendiri, kau juga tidak akan jatuh, Kaname," tanggap Yuuki dengan nada monotonnya yang khas.

Kaname membuka mulut hendak membalas, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia mengakui Yuuki benar. Yuuki lebih atletis dari dia, jadi kemungkinan Yuuki akan jatuh lebih kecil. Tapi memang rasa gengsi menahannya untuk meminta bantuan Yuuki.

Kaname menghela napas sekali lagi. Kalah. Ia diam sekarang, tidak mau memancing pertengkaran dengan Yuuki, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya karena ia berdiri di belakang Yuuki—sepeda Yuuki tidak memiliki sedel tambahan untuk penumpang, alih-alih sedel, Yuuki memasang jalu sebagai tempat berpijak—yang lumayan mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke dokter?" tanya Yuuki, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak," jawab Kaname cepat, "kurasa hanya memar. Besok juga akan baikan."

Yuuki tidak menanggapi penolakan dari Kaname. Ia masih terus mengayuh sepedanya, dan ketika mereka hendak mencapai jalan menurun favorit Yuuki untuk kebut-kebutan, ia kembali buka suara, "Kaname, bungkukkan badanmu."

"Hah?" Kaname agak tidak mengerti instruksi dari Yuuki, tapi toh dia melakukannya juga, "kenapa?"

"Lebih rendah lagi, bungkukkan badanmu sampai telingamu sejajar dengan pipiku," ujar Yuuki, memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaname.

Kaname mengernyit, tapi ia tetap melakukan seperti apa yang diminta. Ketika mereka sudah mencapai turunan dan Yuuki berhenti mengayuh karena sepedanya tak butuh tambahan kecepatan lagi, Kaname membuka mulutnya, hendak menanyakan apa maksud Yuuki memberinya instruksi aneh begitu, namun niatnya tak pernah terlaksana. Yuuki sudah lebih dulu menoleh ke arahnya, dan membungkam Kaname dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut.

Yuuki mengakhiri ciuman itu ketika jalan menurun sudah kembali datar, dan membelokkan stang sepedanya tepat waktu di tikungan. Kaname sendiri masih membeku di posisi yang sama, hanya bisa membelalak menatap Yuuki.

"Itu tadi tanda permintaan maaf," ucap Yuuki datar, kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Kaname menelan ludah, merasa suhu badannya meningkat drastis. Ia kembali menegakkan diri dan memukul kepala Yuuki pelan dengan tangan kirinya. "Bodoh," ujar Kaname, berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi ia tahu Yuuki bisa merasakan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar akibat detak jantungnya yang di luar kendali, "yang itu tadi berbahaya tahu. Bagaimana kalau _timing_-mu tidak pas dan kita malah berakhir menabrak tiang? Aku tidak mau luka-lukaku bertambah."

"Tenang saja," tanggap Yuuki, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Kaname. Tidak akan."

Kaname tertegun. Ia menatap bagian belakang kepala Yuuki, dan tanpa sadar senyum lembut mulai merekah di wajahnya.

**/end/**

Howargh! Apa deskripsinya oke? Apa readers bisa paham apa yang saya maksud? T^T Jadi intinya, Kaname nebeng Yuuki yang naik sepeda, tapi nebengnya berdiri, dan mereka ciuman dalam keadaan sepeda masih jalan. Gyahahaha. Emang sebenernya cerita ini lebih oke kalau digambar jadi doujin. Masalahnya saya nggak jago gambar \m/ Ah, dan sebagai tambahan, setting fanfic ini adalah jaman mereka SMP, karena saya sama sekali tidak menyinggung nama Tachibana Chizuru di sini. Hehehe. Walaupun begitu, saya juga sebenernya kurang tau juga apa Kaname dan Yuuki bener-bener sekelas kala itu. Saya sendiri juga nggak tau apa pas jaman mereka SMP, Yuuki naik sepeda ke sekolah orz. Yah, berhubung ini fanfic Kimi to Boku pertama saya, jadi saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada orz

**Disclaimer: Kiichi Hotta**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
